Completion
by Katlin Grace
Summary: Harry has a direct link to one of the most powerful and evil minds of the time – not to mention a bit of his soul inside of him. Did you really think there would be no other consequences than a few silly dreams? Harry/Serena HP/SM TEASER!


(Title??)

Summary: Harry has a direct link to one of the most evil minds of the time – not to mention a bit of his soul inside of him. Did you really think there would be no more consequences than a few silly dreams?

This is my first HP/SM fic, so let me know what you think! I'm open to any and all constructive criticism and thoughts. I don't own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Dedicated to my friend Brittany.

**Chapter 1**

Sweat dripped down Harry's furrowed brow as he jerked his head and shifted restlessly in his sleep, mumbling incoherently and gasping for breath. His fingers fisted in the sheets, arms sheening with perspiration. The familiar sting of his scar pulsated with pain, but, otherwise went unnoticed. The dreams were upon him.

He drifted through a dark void that he had come to recognize throughout the past year as the thoughts of his archenemy, Lord Voldemort. The last year he was in school, he discovered that his mind was linked to that of the Dark Lord which, coincidentally, both saved the life of his best friend's father and caused the death of his own godfather. For a very brief time, while fighting in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, he was even possessed by the Dark Lord. After so much exposure to the twisted mind of his enemy, he could easily recognize the dreams that were tainted with his influence.

He explained to Dumbledore how his scar barely hurt anymore and the sudden feelings of violence and anger had left him during the summer. He wasn't entirely sure that the headmaster's opinion about how Voldemort couldn't stand the purity of Harry's mind and soul was entirely correct, because there were moments this past summer, moments where he shared his enemy's most passionate feelings – rage, wrath, and pleasure. The pleasure was what scared him the most; whatever pleased the Dark Lord surely meant more pain and suffering for him and his friends. Sometimes during the day, an image would flash briefly in his mind's eye. Other times, when he slept and was most vulnerable, the images would link themselves together into a dream.

Harry drifted and held his breath. He wondered if the girl would be there tonight. At the beginning of the summer, a girl around his age began to appear frequently in his dreams. He worried because that meant she was often in the thoughts of his enemy. He remembered the first night of her arrival. He remembered Voldemort's intense pleasure and his rage.

_"What is this?" Harry hissed out between clinched teeth as he glared down at the Death Eater kneeling before him. His voice was no longer that of a sixteen year old boy, but rang with a deeper and more sinister tone. Two wizards with dull black robes that hung off their painfully thin frames cowered next to his faithful servant._

_"We found them lurking around outside the premises, my lord."_

_"W-We weren't lurking," the man with thinning hair stuttered out, overcoming his fear of being the the presence of the Dark Lord. "F-Forgive us, my lord, but we only just learned of your miraculous return. We, your two most loyal servants who you chose to not mark with your sign." In sync, the two wizards pushed up their sleeves to reveal unblemished flesh. The wizard who spoke looked up for the first time, giving the Dark Lord a clear view of his face. Harry could feel the swift intake of breath, the surprise that swept through him._

_"You survived then?" he sneered. The massive snake slithering across his shoulders echoed his voice with a fanged hiss. "And what of your charge?" Harry could feel the utter stillness, the eagerness that was expertly masked behind a facade of boredom._

_The sallow-faced wizards nodded several times, stumbling over each other's words in their eagerness to make such a long-awaited report. "We did just as you ordered -"_

_"Kept her hidden -"_

_"Trained her as best we could."_

_"She's near full grown, now -"_

_"I'm sure she will be a great asset to my lord's army."_

_Harry eyed them coldly. "She was never intended to be a part of my army. Do not presume to comprehend a mind so vastly superior to your own." He humiliated them into silence. A slight pause. "Did you bring her here?"_

_They bowed low. "O-Of course, my lord. We would never leave her alone to -"_

_"I wish to examine her for myself. Now!" he interrupted their senseless prattle._

_A few moments later the duo returned, flanking a third figure who was petite and completely covered in a black cloak. Harry could feel his heartbeat start to race. A few moments passed as he did nothing but stare. "Reveal yourself, girl." His patience was non-existent._

_There was a slight hesitation, before a pair of pale hands reached up and slowly folded back the hood of her cloak. For once both Harry and Voldemort's thoughts and feelings were in sync. They were both shocked speechless by the girl's uncommonly beautiful face and her blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into one's soul. A waterfall of pale gold hair poured out from the cloak and cascaded to the floor. In short, she looked like an earthbound angel._

_'_What is she doing with Voldemort?' _Harry thought to himself, but continued to watch and participate._

_There was a long moment when Harry simply stared at her, letting his eyes wander from her pale face to her clinched hands and down to the tip of the cloak and back again. A feeling suddenly welled up in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that Harry himself had never felt before, but found himself completely consumed by in that moment. Suddenly, desperately, he wanted..._

_Thousands of miles away Harry felt himself gasp and moan in his sleep. His body was feverish with the thoughts running through his head. He wasn't entirely sure that they all belonged to Voldemort either._

_"Serenity, isn't it? Named for your mother."_

_The girl frowned. "I prefer to be called Serena, actually."_

_One of the wizards at her side, suddenly rounded on her and stuck her to the ground. "How dare you contradict the Dark Lord?!" He hauled back a foot and prepared to kick her when,_

_"_Crucio!_" Harry had bounded out of his throne, Voldemort's wand outstretched before him the second the girl hit the ground. The pleasant sound of shrieking pain rent through the air. "You dare to touch what belongs to me! _Crucio!_" he shouted again watching him crumble to the ground, screaming for mercy._

_While Voldemort was busy basking in the pain of yet another victim, Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the girl hastily scurried away from her convulsing companion. She sat, staring with wide, horrified eyes at the awesome display of power and cruelty. _

_"_Avada Kedavera!"

_Harry watched with pity as she locked gazes with the sightless eyes of the two wizards. He knew the trauma of witnessing death. Cedric Diggory and Sirius briefly flashed in his mind, before he hastily pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the scene. He had advanced forward and towered above her._

_"Do you fear me, Serena?" Harry asked, jerking the girls horrified gaze from the bodies and onto him._

_She stared up at him for a long moment before whispering, "Yes." She briefly looked down at the bodies of her companions before once again locking gazes with him. "Who – Who are you?"_

_Harry felt himself smirking. "I am your Lord and Master."_

Harry drifted now in a dark void and deliberately shook off the memories of past dreams. He cleared his mind and waited patiently for the onslaught of negative energy and dark thoughts that would consume him and let him see through the eyes of his enemy. He did not have to wait long. A wave of emotion swept through him and suddenly he could _feel_.

_Harry could see nothing, but knew that he once again shared minds with his enemy. There was something sliding down his throat, something that tasted so sweet and thick. He couldn't place the taste, only knew that he had to have more. His fingers clinched and felt the skin of another. All at once his other senses seemed to activate. He could feel the press of another body, a female body along his side. Loose strands of hair tickled across his face. The constant hissing of a snake was white noise; he was too engrossed in drinking to decipher it's meaning. What was truly strange was that he could feel as if vicariously through something else, like a sixth sense. A slide of scales, smooth skin. A flick of a tongue, warm breath. This extra feeling tickled up and down his own body, teasing his nerves. Some minutes passed before he had his full and untangled himself from the snake and the girl. Drowsily Harry opened his eyes and stared down with a pleased smile tugging at his lips._

_And then he saw her. The girl that so often graced his dreams. She lay prone on a bed, her eyes unseeing, with a giant snake wrapped around her body. '_Nagini,_' Harry immediately recognized the snake from the attack on Mr. Weasley the previous year. The sixth sense that he was experiencing was actually what the snake was feeling. He could feel the tail flex firmly around her thigh and could trace the raised hairs along his own body with where the snake wound its way up her body to pin her down. Nagini's head rested against her cheek to keep her head turned towards the wall. The snake's tongue flickered back and forth, whispering in her ear over and over '_Masssster thinksss you tasssste sssssooo good.'_ That's when Harry looked down with the eyes that were not his own and saw the gaping wound at the base of her neck. He licked his lips and finally knew what he had been gulping so furiously. _

_Her blood._

_He leaned down and ran his tongue across the bloody teethmarks. His body suddenly filled with an urgent need._

_His bloody breath whispered across her skin. "Sere -"_

"-na." Harry jerked awake with her name on his lips. He could still feel the imprint where her body had touched both his and the snake's.

"Harry, hey, you alright mate?" Ron's inquiry went unheard.

His flesh had risen. Harry clinched his eyes in disgust with himself – tears leaked unchecked down his cheeks – he was actually turned on by that – that... He bolted for the bathroom and heaved violently, puking his guts out. All the while, he wept.

He wept because she couldn't.

* * *

So, how's that for a first chapter? This really is a teaser folks because I'm not really sure what the plot line is going to entail. It will probably be a couple of months before I can update because the next chapter is already written and at home – but I'm out of country right now. I really need a Beta reader for this fic – someone to bounce ideas off of or a cowriter, so if anyone is interested please email me! I have a few scenes already written out (about a total of 24 pages now) but there are still many gaps in the story. If I misspelled any magical or HP word, give me a break because all of the HP books are at home – so I have a hard time cross referencing.

For those of you who are following TACE, do not worry, I am still working on it. I've got about 6 pages of the next chapter already written and most of the story very loosely outlined. I was stumped on this chapter because its a transitional one and thus a little tricky to write, but I've found some new inspiration and will hopefully be posting it soon.

Please review!


End file.
